Leave us Alone!
by Dstar504
Summary: Hogwarts is invaded by thosands of worlds. Leaving them to suss out how to get them home. Parody of all those other stories that crossover with Harry Potter. To many Xovers to name, more maybe to come.


**Dissyclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: One thing I hate, is Harry Potter Crossovers. Hate em' doesn't matter how. So I shall write this. Warning: badfic ahead.**

**Leave us Alone!**

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in his room reading a book when the room seemed to tilt and shift as if something had gone, as he was about to find out, horribly wrong. He ignored it and continued to read the book on his lap about dark magic and other sorts of magic that seemed to fill his head. Finally he put the book down and was about to turn off the light when lighting flashed in the sky. But once again Harry thought nothing of it, tilting rooms and lightning meant nothing right? The only thing that actually meant anything was when his scar hurt, because in the end Voldemort was his enemy, no one else was. Well expect Malfoy, but who cared about him. His dad was in jail, there was nothing he could do to him right? Right? He sighed and laughed it off, there was nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about…

In a world far away Kenshin swiped his sword and felt as if something was happening to him. And then he and Karou, who was doing absolutely nothing to further the plot but being kidnapped (which happened on quite a daily basis) disappeared.

But that wasn't the end of it, oh no. Across the road and down a few dimensions Aragorn king of the lands of Gondor was practicing sword fighting with his friend Legolas. And they too disappeared.

And yet the madness would not end, somewhere close but not, Will Turner; off and on pirate and his sometimes enemy sometimes friend Jack Sparrow were arguing over Elizabeth as their fans could not chose to who she belonged and couldn't just sit down and decide once and for all, especially since the second movie had come out which had only further confused them even more; but that's not really the point. They, just as those before them disappeared.

Still eons from them Yugi and Yami were in the most important duel of their lives for the outcome would change the world as we know it and save all those around them, when they seemed to shimmer and go away. Leaving the battle field frozen for a time, thus making sure that Yami would win no matter what, as was the custom.

The world was in chaos around her as Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku who felt it pierce his heart. Thus ending him forever. Yet the magic of her arrow engulfed her, Inuyasha, and Shippo who was in her arms dispite the fact that Kagome couldn't shoot the arrow with something there. The magic swirled and when it cleared Sango and Miroku were left wondering where their friends had gone.

There was the sound of lightning and Luke felt ripping tendrils of power surge through his body. Pain like no other filled him and the dark side shimmered around him, hate and anger. Aguish and suffering, nothing like it could compare. Before he could feel death take him, he and his father, who still had yet to make up his mind and who thousands of fan girls could not yet let turn into Darth Vader and thus did all they could to keep him Anakin and with either Padme or some fan created character were taken by the force to god knows where.

And finally worlds away two people, one a man and one a woman watched as their friend, and love one, by the name of Jean Grey was mourned. One of the people was Marie aka Rouge, angster extraordinaire and the other was Logan aka Wolverine, all around tough guy who got every one to fall in love with him in the third movie. As they sat there some unknown power came in and scoped them up to unknown worlds of adventure and excitement.

These things all happened in an instant and also in that instant lightning flashed and a room tilted far away. And Harry Potter boy wonder (not to be confused with Robin, who also, some how, found himself and his number one foe, Slade gone from where they had once been.) put his book down and turned off the light in his room and knew that nothing could go wrong as Voldemort was his number one enemy and not any one else. And therefore since it wasn't his scar that was causing all this to happen or Malfoy as he usually though, that nothing was actually happening when in truth terrible things were afoot.

For what was happening would become long known as the invasion of Hogwarts and the attack that never happened. And thus would change the world in ways that were not that important at all.

**A/N: And the parody is afot!**


End file.
